That Night
by GoodWitchOfTheSouth
Summary: Hermione and Harry went for another go with the polyjuice potion but something goes really wrong...
1. Polyjuice potion mishap

Hermione Granger didn't like breaking the rules but this time she opened an exception. She knew Harry needed the potion and she also knew that it would be short of twisted fun to extract information from Malfoy.

The plan was to knockout Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, steal a couple of hairs and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would turn into two of the person they hated the most thanks to a bit of Polyjuice Potion. Then they would go straight to the Slytherin common room (they got the password from Goyle that was too stupid to figure out their plan), wait for Malfoy so they could know what the Death Eaters wore up to. They didn't think Malfoy would be that important in the community but it was the Order's request and that meant no questioning.

It was exactly ten past eight when Harry and Hermione past thought the portrait out of the Gryffindor common room to go and knockout Blaise and pug face Pansy. They were exiting the great hall together to go to some closet no doubt. Harry put his Invisibility Cloak on and in a matter of seconds he was back with hair from the two Slytherin.

"They went into a closet and I Stufyed them!"

"Not bad…"

They ran upstairs and into the common room to finish the potion. Hermione got two glasses and put potion in both. Then she put Pansy's hair into her glass and Blaise's hair into Harry's glass.

"Cheers" Hermione said in a pretend cheerful voice

And they both drank the weird smelling potion. The glasses fell to the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces. They couldn't breathe, the room started spinning but suddenly it stopped. They looked in the mirror and who they saw wasn't a boy with jet black hair and green eyes and a girl with bushy brow hair and brow eyes but a tall, good-looking black boy, with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes and a hard-faced girl with black hair. The transformation was successful!

They got out the portrait hole being Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. It was the most perfect plan they ever could come up with. They went down the stairs once and once again and again until they reached the dungeons.

"Unicorn blood" They said to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

The portrait opened revealing a big lounge all decorated in green and silver. "It's kind of sickening actually" Hermione though

"Blaise, Pansy! Where were you two?" Said the arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy

"We were just telling off that stupid Mudblood and Potty, The Boy Who Lived!" Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone

"So what have you been doing Malfoy?" Harry said while sitting in a comfortable green chair near by

Hermione tried to sit down on another chair but Malfoy was quicker and pulled her to his side and lay down on her lap. Hermione made a confused face that quickly undid.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked "I haven't done a thing!"

"You haven't met with the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Blaise? I'm no Death Eater! Here check my arm!" And with that Malfoy took off his shirt. "He has a really nice body" Hermione thought while watching the well built arms and the strong chest. "Stop! It's Malfoy!!! You can't think about Malfoy like that!"

While Hermione was fighting an inner battle Harry was really confused. He checked every centimeter of his arms and there was in fact no dark mark! Malfoy put his shirt back on.

"Convinced Blaise? I'm not a Death Eater! You know I don't like the Dark Lord's ideas"

Harry wasn't sure about what to think but he got up and started walking towards the portrait hole.

"Hey Blaise where the fuck are you going?" Malfoy yelled

"I'll be right back!"

"I should go too. I have Millicent waiting at the great hall." Hermione said with a bit of panic in her voice.

Harry was gone and she was all alone with Draco. "Draco? Not Draco, Malfoy!" Her mind screamed

"I don't think you're going"

She got up and Malfoy pinned her to the wall. They were looking into each other eyes. "He really is beautiful… And his eyes… And he's not that pale after all. No! You can't think like this! It's Malfoy!" But the inner battle was won by the side of her that was fan of Draco. Suddenly she noticed Draco was so near her she could smell his breath, his scent. She gave up and his lips collided with hers. It was a long, tender kiss and Hermione was really enjoying it. She put her hands around his neck and his hands found her hips. He started kissing her neck and Hermione was now almost melting. Not knowing exactly why she looked to the mirror and realized that she was Hermione again! "What do I do now???" She thought.

Suddenly she pushed Draco away and ran out of the common room leaving a very stunned Malfoy behind.

She ran to her common room not even remembering about Pansy and Blaise that would probably still be in the closet. She yelled the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room with her head spinning.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE???" She yelled to Harry

A very surprised Harry answered" I thought that it would be suspicious for us to leave together!"

"Where are Blaise and Pansy?"

"Still in the closet"

"Awake or stunned?"

"Stunned. I didn't know how long you would be out so I didn't wake them up."

"SO GO WAKE THEM UP NOW!!!"

Harry immediately went out the portrait hole to wake up the two stunned Slytherins.


	2. Sleepless nights and black songs

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a green sofa in the Slytherin common room thinking about what just happened. He was sure that that girl wasn't Pansy Parkinson. She was too damn good to be Pansy. And Pansy's eyes were a boring, ugly black. That girl had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. A honey brown that looked like sun rays. "I have to find her!" he said.

The portrait hole opened and Pansy and Blaise entered. He immediately got up and went to Pansy. He held her head and looked into her eyes. Black. Ugly, boring black. He let her go.

"What is it Drakie?" Pansy squeaked

"Don't call me that!" He yelled while climbing the stairs up to his room.

Opened the door and stretch in his bed thinking about that kiss. Oh, how he loved that kiss. He really had to find her. He needed to know who she was!

He got up and pulled his shirt off and thrown it to the floor. He lay on his bed and pulled the covers to his head. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was that kiss… Suddenly a song came to his mind. Anonymous by Bobby Valentino. He sang it really low so no one would hear him but he still couldn't sleep.

For a minute it was looking like  
I'd end up one of those guys,  
spending my whole life  
looking for a special lady to save me  
maybe I'll never be satisfied  
had a couple bad lucks, and a couple dimes.  
(Now that I'm looking for you,) why you so hard to find  
I thought I took one step, I took two back  
I'm not even close this time and that's a fact  
All I know is that we'd be the perfect match  
So where you at love?  
I just gotta find you yeah.  
I wanna know, I wanna know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I gotta know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
Baby I want you so much (so much)  
Wanna hold wanna feel your touch  
come fast girl I'm in a rush  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I wanna know, I gotta know your name (your name)   
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
What's your name? (Anonymous)   
Where you at? (Anonymous)  
Think about you I gotta a rush  
I wanna meet my miss Anonymous.  
Then I see you when I close my eyes we on borrowed time I wanna delay the sunlight.  
Everything I tried to tell you I failed to maybe I'll tell you another time.  
How you keeping me so pre-occupied  
Gotta strong hold on me pay me no never mind nooo!  
I thought I took one step, I took two back  
I'm not even close this time and that's a fact  
All I know is that we'd be the perfect match  
So where you at love?  
I just gotta find you babe.  
I wanna know, I wanna know your name (your name)   
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I gotta know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
Baby I want you so much  
Wanna hold wanna feel your touch  
Talk fast girl I'm in a rush  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I wanna know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
What's your name? (Anonymous)  
Where you at? (Anonymous)  
Think about you I gotta a rush  
I wanna meet my miss Anonymous.  
Is your name Mary Anne(Mary Anne)  
or Cathy Lee(Or Cathy Lee)  
Wanna hold my hand?(Wanna hold my hand)  
come get with me (Come Get with me)   
Which dime wanna ride(Which dime wanna ride)  
everything on me (everything on me)  
girl you ain't gotta lie (girl you ain't gotta lie)  
Tell me what's it gone be (Tell me what's it gone be)   
I gotta know ... (I gotta know)  
I wanna know, I wanna know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I gotta know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
Baby I want you so much  
Wanna hold wanna feel your touch  
Go fast girl I'm in a rush  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I wanna know, I gotta know your name (your name)  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
What's your name? (Anonymous)  
Where you at? (Anonymous)  
Think about you I gotta a rush  
I wanna meet my miss Anonymous.

A few floors up Hermione couldn't sleep either. She was lying on her bed in her pink girl boxers with the covers pulled up to her head. Her cat was lying by her side asleep. She had a song in her head too. Beat of my heart by Hilary Duff. She too sang it low but fell asleep.

To the beat of my  
To the beat of my  
To the beat of my heart  
I'm thinking about,  
Letting it out.  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out.  
Been looking around  
I've finally found,  
The rhythm of love,  
The feeling of sound.  
It's making a change,  
The feeling is strange.  
It's coming right back.  
Right back in my range.  
Not worried about anything else,  
I'm waking up  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
I'm up from my down.  
I turn it around.  
I'm making it back,  
I'm not gonna drown.  
I'm taking a stance.  
I won't miss a chance.  
I want you to see  
I'm not scared to dance.  
The way that you feel  
Could never be real.  
I want you to know I finished the deal.  
So I'm saying to you  
I'll always be true.  
To the rhythm inside,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away Away,  
Away Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart.

A tear fell down her cheek and landed a few floors down on the cheek of Draco Malfoy.

The sun rose hitting his eyes. He didn't sleep all night. He kept thinking about her. Each time he closed his eyes there she was kissing him again.

He got up and went to the bathroom. Locked the door and hopped into the shower. The water was cold but he didn't notice. It fell down his back cleaning all evidence of a restless night. He shut the water and grabbed a dark green towel. Opened the door and went to the dorm. He started putting on his black pants, his white shirt with the Slytherin logo and his silver and green tie. He turned the radio on and there it was! The melody that haunted him since last night, the song that he sang each time he remembered her eyes. He sang along making Blaise Zabini throw him a pillow.

In the Gryffindor girl's dorm Hermione just woke up and immediately jumped out of bed. She was a morning person and right now this morning person had to finish Snape's homework. Eleven inches on the Polyjuice Potion (Oh, sweet irony!). She turned on the radio and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and reached for a non existing towel. She had forgotten it in the dorm! She decided to make a run for it. No one was up yet. It was too early. She got out of the bathroom totally naked, ran upstairs and closed the door. She reached for the towel and saw Draco sitting on her bed! She stood there looking for a second or two and then shook her head deciding she was hallucinating. And surprisingly Draco was gone.

"Great, now I'm going crazy!" She yelled to no one in particular causing Ginny to wake up and say in a very groggy voice "You were always crazy!". That pushed Hermione over the edge and she fell to the floor with the towel still around her body. The tears were falling from her cheeks and she couldn't make them stop.

"What happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked truly concerned about her friend's mental health

Hermione didn't want to tell her. She didn't want to tell anyone. She simply got up, dried her tears but they kept falling so she gave up and started picking clothes to wear with the tears always falling, wetting all her clothes.

In the Slytherin common room a boy with blonde hair also had fell to the floor crying, frustrated and angry. Suddenly the door of the girls dorm opened and from there emerged no other than Pansy Parkinson that walked into the common room almost tripping over Draco Malfoy.

"Draco??? Are you crying?" She said in an amused tone "Oh my god you ARE crying!" And with that she started laughing really loud like there's nothing funnier than Draco Malfoy crying.

He got up, tears still falling from his grey eyes and put his hand on her neck. He lifted her with no problems and pointed his wand at her heart.

"If you tell this to anyone I'll kill you before you can say Protego!" He said in a very menacing tone. His eyes were now dry and filled with hatred. " And I'll tell you more! We're over! You're not my girlfriend if you see me crying and the only thing you do is laugh!"

He let her go and she got up and ran away.

He looked at himself in the mirror, wiped the tears and went to have breakfast.

At Gryffindor common room Hermione Granger was finally going out the door for breakfast. She managed to stop crying and to finish dressing. She entered the great hall and there he was. Her stomach back flipped and tears started filling her eyes but she couldn't cry. Not here, not with everybody watching! So she sat down at the Gryffindor table and pretended everything was great even if it wasn't. She was good at doing so. She had taught herself to never show her feelings. She wasn't weak.

He looked at her when she walked in. He couldn't help it. His stomach back flipped and he looked closer and saw her eyes getting glossy. His eyes started to get glossy too. But he couldn't break down again. Not here, not with everybody watching. So he wiped his eyes while no one was looking and pretended everything was great when nothing was ok. He was great doing so. His father had taught him never to show his feelings or his enemy would have something to attack.

She started putting food in her plate but couldn't eat. Or her left Ron was eating like a pig as usual and at her right Harry was looking at her.

"What's wrong, Herms?"

"Nothing, Harry, nothing at all!"

He always knew when something was wrong with her. He just knew it.

"Are you mad because I left you alone yesterday?"

"No, Harry, nothing's wrong. Eat! Your food is getting cold!"

He shrugged and resumed eating. He knew that if she wanted to tell him she would tell him in due time.

Hermione got up after eating nothing and went back to the common room to finish Snape's homework.

After half hour she finished and went to class. Potions with the Slytherins. "Why me? Why?" She thought before entering the classroom. Snape entered just behind her and closed the door. She sat down next to Ron.

"Well, I need your papers about the Polyjuice Potion. Form a line and put them on my desk" Snape said in his slimy voice

Hermione went to line right after Harry and she felt Draco behind her. Her stomach flipped again and her knees threatened to fail. "Put yourself together, Granger!" She thought. She gave her paper to Snape and turned to her table. Sat down and laid her head on the table. Soon as she knew it Snape was talking again.

"We are going to form inter house pairs for the next classes. I'm going to choose." And he let that sentence hover over the students like a menace for several minutes. He was observing them one by one. His eyes stopped on Ron and then on Millicent Bulstrode.

"Weasley and Bulstrode!" He said with a smile

"Potter and Goyle"

"Longbottom and Parkinson"

"Finnigan and Zabini"

"Patil and Nott"

"Brown and Bletchley"

And with a big smile he said in his bitter voice:

"Granger and Malfoy"

"Shit! Not him!" She thought and looked over at Malfoy. He had a smirk in his face and looked at Hermione with a weird face. She knew that something was wrong with him. He was smirking but his eyes were sad and confused. "That's weird" She thought and immediately dropped the subject.

"Come on, we don't have all day! Move to your partners!" Snape said very impatient

Hermione started gathering her stuff and went to Malfoy's right side. She sat down and he immediately started acting weird. He held her head in his hands and looked in her eyes. Then let her go with a shocked face. He had found her. It was her! Last night he kissed Granger and he spent the night awake thinking about her.

" Shit! It can't be! It can't be Mudblood Granger!" He thought

He heard her say something and her voice made his stomach flip.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"I don't know. You seem weird. And you look paler than usual."

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I was thinking of something."

"May I ask what?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll answer you!"

"Shut up will you?" Snape cried "The instructions are in the board and you have until the end of class."

And with that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger started working. They were actually being civil with each other without even trying. After a while they were done. There was still a lot of time until the end of the class.

"Professor! Granger and I are done." Malfoy said

Snape appeared to think for a while and then…

"Ok you may go."

They gathered their stuff and went out the door.

"So why can't you tell me what you were thinking last night?" Hermione said

"Stupid stuff"

"If it helps I didn't sleep much last night either"

"No? Why not?"

"Stupid stuff"

"Tell me!"

"No! You tell me first!"

"We will talk about this later now I have to go ok?"

"Ok. See ya"

"See ya"


	3. This strange world we live in

Weeks passed by, months flew and soon it was time for the winter ball. Ron was going with Lavender as usual; Ginny with Harry and Hermione was going solo. She didn't want to go, she was in no mood for parties but if she really had to go then she preferred going alone. She didn't know exactly why.

The night of the ball came and Ginny and Hermione were dressed and absolutely gorgeous. Ginny's dress was white with little diamantes. It was Hermione's Christmas present to her. Her hair was down, sleek and smooth. Hermione was in full length red and gold beautiful dress. It was not very Christmas like but she didn't cared. She just felt great in it. Her hair was tamed in a nice tight bun with only a few streaks out to give it a messy touch.

In the Slytherin common room Draco was pacing around in his black tux and green tie. He was deciding if he should show up at the ball. He had no date and it would be probably really boring. "Ok I'll go and if it's too boring I'll come back here" he decided. He checked his appearance in a near by mirror, opened the portrait hole and walked to the great hall looking stunning and, of course, arrogant. When he was coming in he saw her. His confidence and arrogance just disappeared. She was stepping down the stairs alone in a red and gold dress. She looked so little walking down that big staircase. He looked up at her and she looked at him. Their eyes met. "Damn he looks hot" She thought. She almost tripped on her own foot but she got herself together just in time. She entered the great hall all alone and he followed a few seconds later. They both stopped, amazed with what the Heads made with the place. The enormous houses tables were replaced by small round ones and there were snow flakes falling from the ceiling. In the center of the hall there was a dance floor and a stage where the teachers table was. Everything was white and Ginny Weasley was hardly visible in her white dress.

Hermione on the other hand was too much visible and she was stating to feel uncomfortable and too exposé. She sat on a table near by.

"May I sit here?" Draco asked in a very confident voice. "Don't ever show your feelings, Draco!" His father said in his mind.

"Of course." Hermione said trying to stop her stomach to flip. "Don't ever show your feelings, Hermione." She said to herself.

"You're alone?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Me too."

"That's odd"

"Why?" He was actually intrigued. Why did this girl thought it was odd for him to be alone?

"Well, normally you come to this stuff to show off your pug faced girlfriend"

"Well, my pug faced girlfriend flipped so it's pug faced ex-girlfriend now."

"What did she do?"

"Laughed."

"Laughed? That's no crime." She was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face. She wanted to laugh but that would be weird since he said nothing incredibly funny.

"Yeah I know but she was laughing at something not funny really."

"What was she laughing at?"

"You would laugh too"

"No I won't! I swear! I can control my laughter very well!" "I'm controlling it right now you know?" She thought.

"Ok, I'll tell you. She was laughing at me."

"Well, can't say I blame her!" Hermione said laughing. She wasn't able to hold it in anymore. What's happening to me? I'm turning to giggly Lav-Lav!" She thought

"No it's not that! Listen remember that day I told you I didn't sleep?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it was like this:"

FLASHBACK

In the Slytherin common room a boy with blonde hair also had fell to the floor crying, frustrated and angry. Suddenly the door of the girls dorm opened and from there emerged non other than Pansy Parkinson that walked into the common room almost tripping over Draco.

" Draco??? Are you crying?" She said in an amused tone " Oh my god you are crying!" And with that she started laughing really loud like there's nothing funnier than Draco Malfoy crying.

END FALSHBACK

"Oh my god! She was really mean!" She wasn't laughing anymore. She was actually felling sorry for the boy that was sitting in front of her and worst of all she was felling anger towards Pansy for what she had done.

"Yeah. Why aren't you laughing?"

"Because I don't think it's funny!"

"Do you wanna dance?" He mentally slapped himself for asking her that. She was obviously going to say no. Why would goody two shoes Granger dance with the Prince of Slytherin?

"Ok…"

He wasn't expecting her to accept and he took a few seconds to register what she had just said. They walked to the dance floor with everybody watching but they didn't mind. He put both hands on her hips and she put her hands around his neck. The song was A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. She was intoxicated by his scent, all she wanted was to kiss him. He made her twirl. They were dancing as if they had practiced that choreography over and over again. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to have her. This was a whole new feeling to him. He felt desire. He had to have her or he would die! They were in their own world. The song slowed and he pulled her closer. Suddenly it ended and they looked around. No one else was dancing. Everyone was looking at them with confusion in their eyes. Then out of the blue someone started clapping. Then they all started clapping and smiling. The music started again with the song Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira. The couples started dancing again like they had never stopped and Draco and Hermione went to their table.

"I'm going for a walk." Hermione suddenly said. She needed to get away from him. The room was getting too hot and it looked like it was getting smaller by the second.

"I'm going with you!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. You don't look so good and I'm afraid you might faint somewhere and then I would be without you. And you know that I can't live without our daily bickering!" Draco said in a sarcastic tone.

Hermione sighed and they exited the great hall felling the stares of thousands of students on their backs. They walked away from the school and into the grounds. They could ear the music inside the great hall. It was cold but somehow Hermione couldn't feel it. They went to the lake and he turned her so that she would look at him. He was looking straight into her eyes. She was confused but looked back. He was grabbing her arms but was careful enough not to hurt her.

"It was you that night in the common room weren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes. I knew all along that it wasn't Pansy I just didn't know that it was you." He let go of her arms and placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm glad you knew it"

He pulled her close and their lips collided. Her arms found their way around his neck. It was a soft, tender kiss but soon became passionate and fierce. She pulled him closer and slid her hands through his hair. A loud scream pierced the cold night air.

"That was why you broke up with me?" Pansy yelled. Hermione covered her ears trying to protect them from that high pitched voice.

"No, Pansy, you know why I broke up with up." Draco said in a strangely calm tone. He was screaming inside but, as usual, he wouldn't show it outside.

Hermione wanted to run from that crazy bitch but Draco held her tight and she didn't know why she couldn't move. She was too comfortable and warm.

"Oh! Now I got it! It was because of this Mudblood you were crying the other day!"

At this point, most of Hogwarts was outside watching Pansy Parkinson blow up. Draco said nothing. He was too ashamed. He pictured the new gossip in all Hogwarts and started blushing. People were already talking. He was done, his reputation just went down the drain. Pansy folded her arms with an expression that clearly stated that she had won.

"We don't have to sit here and listen to this crap! If you're hallucinating, Parkinson, we don't need to know about it!" A very angry Hermione said. Pansy had succeeded in making her mad what right now it wasn't an easy job.

"Hallucinating? I'll give you hallucinating, you filthy Mudblood!" She took out her wand and pointed it straight to Hermione. She knew what the other girl would do. She was going to kill her. She had seen Pansy angry before and she knew what she could do and this time it was personal, it was about Draco.

"Stupefy!" A voice yelled. But it wasn't Pansy's it was Draco's. Hermione looked at Pansy and saw her lying on the floor with a surprised expression on her pug like face.

Hermione was shocked but held a straight face. They started walking away back to the great hall.

"Can someone wake her up?" Draco said with a very bored tone

They went back to the Great Hall were they resumed dancing to Innocence by Avril Lavigne in an empty room. Soon people started to gather around them whispering about the dancing couple. Then someone decided that it wasn't worth the effort and started to dance.

The song ended and Draco pulled Hermione away from the dancing, distracted crowd and to an empty classroom that happened to be the room where they had Potions together. Draco closed the door and Hermione locked it. The room was dark but soon their eyes got used to the darkness and they could see again.

They started kissing. Tender little kisses that soon succumbed to the passion that grew bigger and bigger.

"I love you…" Draco said into Hermione's neck

He sat her on their table. Hermione kissed him and he started trailing his kisses down her neck. He started taking her dress off. Slowly, sensually. He wanted to take her over the edge. She was now with the dress by her waist revealing her lacy black and red bra. She jumped off the table surprising Draco that was pushed against the wall. She pinned him to it and started kissing him while taking off his jacket that quickly fell to the floor to join her dress that now lay there too. Then she started unbuttoning his shirt but soon got bored so she pulled it off making the buttons fall.

"I'll sew that up for you later" Hermione said in a whisper

"Don't worry about it"

She was pushing in over the edge. He couldn't take it any longer. They fell to the floor and Hermione started to loose his belt and to slide his pants off. Her bra fell to the floor like his pants. His boxers slid off with the smoothness of silk. His hands made their way down her hips removing the black silk thong.

After it they dressed quickly and Hermione fixed her hair with a simple spell. They couldn't ear any music anymore. They knew they would have troubles by morning but for now they just wanted to go to sleep. They walked out of the classroom together and went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady didn't like the idea of having a Slytherin boy in the Gryffindor common room but let them pass after Hermione whisper something at her ear. They passed the portrait hole into the magnificent red and gold room.

Draco lay on the couch with Hermione on top of him. They fell asleep like that. They knew that morning would bring trouble but for now that didn't matter at all.

A/N: I'm going to be out of town for two weeks so you won't be hearing from me til September! Sorry but I need vacations too!


	4. That awful awful day

"Will you two pay attention, PLEASE?" The slimy, unpleasant voice of Severus Snape flied across the room to land in Hermione Granger's ears. All eyes were on her and in her partner, Draco Malfoy. They were both too focused in going over the last time they had been in that same classroom. Last night it had been wonderful… She looked up to Professor Snape blushing awfully and realizing he knew Legymancy.

"Sorry, Professor…"

"Well, if I knew you would turn out best friends I would never had put you together!" Snape said with a smirk marking his pale face. Obviously he knew everything about last night. Hermione had felt him grabbing the memory from her mind.

Draco was still imagining Hermione Granger's stiff body but suddenly…

"Oh, they are much more than best friends, Professor…" Said Pansy Parkinson in a bitter voice full of threats. "They got really close last night in the dance. Everyone in this classroom can testify that because they all say it! Can't you?" She was standing up looking really threatening. She looked like she was about to kill anyone that would stand in her way. The shouts that followed her statement could be heard in all Hogwarts. Hermione was now red of embarrassment. Draco on the other hand looked calm. He held Hermione's hand and they walked out of the classroom.

"We will have to face them some day." Hermione said in a very low voice

Draco sighed.

"I know, love."

They were walking in the grounds. He was unreadable as usual but his eyes held a little hint of sadness.

"One foot in front of the other, darling. One foot in front of the other and one day at the time…"

"Maybe we should just give up, Draco." She whispered with a defeat voice and a sad sad look in her eyes

"Give up? But we are just getting started. Those people are going to regret what they are doing to us!"

He held her tight and kissed her passionately. She pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I just need some time to think, I guess…"

He watched her run away from him. He turned around to enter the school. Pushed the door and a breath of hot air greeted him. Students were now starting to exit their classrooms to go to the next class. "Maybe I should go to DADA…" Draco thought "I'm going! Is not like I'm disturbed or anything! I don't care about what she does!" but he cared. He sighed and went to his class.

Hermione kept running through the snow until she fell. She didn't know why she ran and she didn't know why she was lying on the snow face down. She didn't know why she wasn't in class but she just couldn't get up. She heard footsteps but still didn't move. She felt arms pulling her up and she immediately put her feet of the ground and put on a happy face. She did that all the time. She was used to it. She looked up and saw two green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and ruffled black hair. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He looked concerned but asked no questions because he knew she wouldn't answer truthfully. He just walked her back to the school and into Professor Filius Flitwick's charms class. Harry sat on Hermione's right side and Ron sat next to Harry. Hermione could perfectly ear Ron questioning Harry about their delay but he silenced him with a well directioned Silencing Charm.

* * *

A/N: I know I told you I wouldn't write for the next 15 days but I just couldn't help it:D REVIEW!!! I had 0 reviews for my other chapter and I demand some reviews! R&R PLEASE! Nothing would make me happier!!! 


End file.
